For The Soul of The Stars
by Lynderia
Summary: The crew of the Outlaw Star is back one year later in a new adventure. It starts with a job that involves a possible killing, but it doesn't stop there. You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

For The Soul of The Stars: Intro One

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I do not own any Outlaw Star Characters. 

            The figure ran down the dark allies of Heifong. He needed help, but who would help him. He wasn't worth much. He thought about the money in his pocket and chuckled to himself. Would anyone kill for 2 wong and a stick of gum? All he wanted to do was to finish his task of… He himself didn't want to think of it. It was like he was in a world of his own when he was doing his handy work. He grinned to himself suddenly stopping in front of what looked like some sort of garage. It read: "Starwind and Hawking Incorporated."

                He had read about them. He had put one of them on his list. But now wasn't the time to think about his precious list. There would be more than enough time to think about his list, but right now he needed to get the hellish person dead so he could continue his work.

                He rang the door bell, would anyone answer this time of night? He hoped that they would. Something came through the intercom, "Hello?"

                The figure suddenly didn't know what to say, "Hi. I…I would like to offer you a job." Did they suspect?

                "Sure. I'll be right there," came the reply from the intercom.

                The small figure of a girl led him inside. "Can I get you anything?" She smiled at him.

                "Do you have a can of beer?"

                "I'll go get you one." She left to go fetch him a beer.

                He watched her walk to the kitchen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe they knew who he was, but how could they? No one knew only that hell spawn of a bitch.

                "You have a job?" This question came from the red head that headed toward the sitting area that the late vistor was currently occupying.

                "Yes, I do."

                The red head looked him up and down with blue eyes. "So, what's your name?"

                Could he trust this redhead with blue eyes? He focused on the red head's scares that could be seen on his face, "Donte, accent on the 'e'."

                "Well Donte, accent on the 'e', what can Starwind and Hawking do for you?"

                Should he ask? Donte didn't know anymore. Suppose that little hellish brat knew already? It was strange, this person didn't scare him not one little bit. He was more scared of being disturbed from his magnificent work. He didn't want anyone to interfere with his work. He had to kill that hell spawn of a bitch he just needed something to distract her.

                "I need…I need you to kill someone for me. I'll pay you anything you want. But this person must die." Donte spoke. He was getting feverish. Just the simple thought of this hellish person dying so that he could continue his work was getting him a bit excited.

                "Alright. I'll need a name and place." the redhead with blue eyes answered.

                Donte was suspicious. This man with red hair and blue eyes just took this task, and he said that he would so easily and calmly. Did he know?

                A new figure came in from the door holding bags. "Hey Gene, aren't you gonna help me?" The voice sounded almost irritated.

                "Don't you see me with a client?"

                The girl from earlier helped the new figure with the grocery bags. "Thanks Mel."

                Donte stared at the new figure. He inwardly smiled. He looked at the kid up and down taking in the image to its fullest. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'2", twelve years old, and his name was Jim Hawking. "Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself guy?"

                Jim, at first, stared, then answered, "No, not really. You're the client?"

                "We went through all of that already. Let me finish doing what I'm doing. Then you can ask all the questions you want."  This came from the red head with blue eyes known as Gene.

                "Shut-up!" Jim walked towards Donte and Gene, and took a seat next to Gene.

                Donte was disappointed that Jim Hawking didn't take a seat next to him instead, but quickly go over the situation he decided that there would be enough time to have Jim seat next to him all he wanted. With that thought in mind Donte inwardly smiled.

                "So, what does…" Jim paused.

                "Donte want? He wants us to kill someone, and he's willing to pay whatever to get rid of them. He was about to give me a name and place." Gene grinned at Jim.

                Would this Gene guy be able to kill for him? Donete wasn't so sure. This person wasn't really nothing much. He had never seen them fight before, but he doubt it would pose any threat. They had no reputation he knew about unless people knew not to talk about it. Even so messing with him was a big mistake. He would kill her himself.

                "The name's Kat. Heard she hangs around the spaceport."

                "Not to be nosey, but can I ask what she did to make you want her dead." Jim asked.

                "She did something that she shouldn't have. I was going to get the police involved, but they would never believe my story." Police, that was a laugh. Donte would never go to the police for anything. They knew too much already, and they just might suspect him.

                "Alright, we'll take it. When the job is done we can talk about the payment that I hope to receive." Gene grinned. He could over charge this bum. He was asking for it. How could this guy just come in and tell the employee to give a price, what an idiot.

                "I have one more favor. I would like to accompany you. This way, I know you're going to kill the right person." Donte requested.

                "Fine. I have no problem with that. We'll start tomorrow. You can meet us here." Gene suggested.

                Jim pulled Gene aside while Melfina stood with their client, Donte. He had a weird feeling about this whole thing. "Gene, I don't like this."

                "What can you not like about this? We kill some girl, and set a price for the job. Simple really." Gene smiled. He noticed that he didn't help ease his partner's worries. "Listen, nothing's gonna happen. We go in, do the job, and walk out. That's it."

                Jim sat next to Donte in the back seat. "I heard you're a genius when it comes to electronics." Donte tried starting a conversation.

                Jim didn't like this guy. He made him feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, electronics is what I'm pretty good at."

                Donte smiled at him. Jim didn't like the way he was smiling. It seemed psychotic.

                Upon approaching the spaceport, Donte had a sudden change in mind. He could kill many birds with one stone. Mentally, he laughed maniacally. Before Gene and everyone left to go inside he spoke, "Why don't you and Melfina go bring Kat out while Jim and I stay here and wait?"

                How odd. Gene thought he would go inside with him, but it sounded okay. "Jim, are you okay with this?"

                Jim really wasn't but, "Yeah, just don't take all day."

                Gene nodded, "Melfina."

                Melfina followed silently as Gene led their way.

                "Gene?"

                "Yes, Melfina."

                "Are you really going to kill her?"

                "Yes Melfina."

                Gene looked down at Melfina. He thought about the nine months they had been together, as a couple. Out of those nine months he had realized that he still didn't know much about her. She didn't know much about herself either. That was why she had been the one to break it off. He wasn't sad about it but not happy about it either. Why was it that she followed him around? That she stayed with him all the time?

                "Is there a Kat here?" Gene asked a man working on a ship. He didn't expect to get an answer.

                "Cat? Sorry, I don't own a cat?!" the mechanic answered.

                The figure watched from the shadows as the mechanic spoke with the new comer. Really how predictable could Donte get? She knew he would send someone to kill her. She should have never let him live. She wondered why she was like that. She had given him a second chance, which she regretted, "I should have killed him and gotten the wong."

                "No guy, Kat! As in a person, a human being." Gene described.

                "Sorry don't know who you're talking about," the mechanic said, "but you should ask that guy over there. I just started today."

                Gene and Melfina walked toward the figure, "Excuse me sir, but do you know a girl name Kat?" Melfina asked.

                The figure looked at the two from head to toe and back again. "It depends."

                She watched from the shadows as the red head spoke to her… what was he to her anyway? He wasn't really a friend, in the true sense, or enemy. He was, in a strange way, her comrade? She really didn't know what to call him. She just asked him to borrow a whole docking bay while she was here.

                "Why don't you give me some straight answers?!" Gene had it. This guy wasn't answering any questions. "Listen, I just need to talk with her outside. Can you just see if she's here?"

                "I don't know if I can."

                She smiled. He was good; she had to give him that. But why was he so protective? Maybe it was customer confidentiality. She looked more carefully at the two asking her seller/loaner questions. They were bad luck. Gene Starwind and Melfina. Damn it all. It wasn't as if she hated them. Just the sight of those two made it all come back, and that's something she didn't want to remember. It was because of them. Gene Starwind was to blame.

                "What do you mean you don't know if you can?!"

                "That's what I said. Listen Kid, I don't know where you're from but where I'm from we used our manners."

                Gene just stared. "May you go and see if Kat is here?" Melfina smiled.

                "Yes Miss, I may go and see if Kat is here." The man smiled back as he walked away from them. Walking, he quickly cast his gaze to the figure in the shadows.

                Was he looking at her for approval? Kat knew the answer. She guessed she would show herself and see what fun the day would bring.

End

After Thoughts: Flame it, love it? Just tell me. SailorRai@aol.com 


	2. Intro 2

For The Soul of The Stars: Intro Two

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outlaw Star Characters, but I do own Donte, and Kat.

                                She walked casual but slow, and stood a good two feet away from them. "Yes."

                Gene gazed at her. Something about her was familiar. She looked young and very innocent, almost naïve- attractive to say the least. Her hair was shoulder length. It was black and gold-gold streaks all around. Her eyes really couldn't be seen. She kept her head bowed just enough that her long bangs would cover her eyes. Maybe it was her clothing that made her seem familiar. He didn't know what it was.

                "Are you Kat?" Melfina asked. She was worried. This girl looked so young. Would Gene actually have to kill her?

                "Yeah, that's me."

                "So, she is here. Then, I'll leave you three alone." Kat's seller/loaner walked off. He thought about that girl, Kat. She wasn't the type to be disturbed. She was cold and hard. "Something must be going down." he said quietly to himself as he went back to work.

                "May we speak with you outside for a moment?" Gene asked. He didn't know if she would go.

                "I guess I could go." Kat didn't really want to be around these two. They were bringers of bad news. He, Gene, was the bringer of death, in her eyes anyway, and that was all that mattered.

                "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

                Gene and Melfina looked around outside, but they didn't see either Jim or Donte. The car was gone, and Gene still had the keys. "Where's Jim?" Melfina asked.

                "I don't know." Gene saw no sign of either of them or the car.

                "Do you want something from me?" Kat asked again. Something felt bad. Her skin was crawling.

                "Not anymore." Gene said.

                "Gene, I'm worried. Jim and Donte were going to wait for us right? Suppose something happened?"

                Had she heard right Donte was waiting outside for them? He wanted to kill her himself. That's new. Also he was left with Jim. Wasn't Jim the young partner of Gene? Young enough for Donte to… She didn't want to think about it.

                "Donte and Jim?" Kat asked.

                "It doesn't matter. We have to find them." Gene said.

                "Can you help us?" Melfina asked.

                Should she let them suffer silently? Yeah. Kat said nothing and walked back inside.

                Melfina held her tears. "Come on Mel. We have to find them!" Gene said.

                Kat got her small blue case and left again.

                Jim woke up, and his eyes stung in pain as they tried to adjust to the bright lights. He remembered Donte talking about something, and suddenly he was holding his hand. He tried to pull away form Donte's grasp but he couldn't. He was about to scream for Gene, but everything went black, and now he was here in a room filled with bright lights.

                A shadowy figure opened the steel door. The figure made his way to Jim. Jim knew who it was and tried to move away, but he was paralyzed. His body would not move, he couldn't even open his mouth to scream. What was happening? "Don't worry Jim, your safe with me. No one will disturb us. Just you and me little guy." The voice tried to reassure Jim as he took his hand to brush they young boy's face.

                Donte looked lovingly at Jim. He had his prize. Now he would prepare for the event. Would she disturb him? Would he disturb him? What did it matte he will kill them both? No one could stop him from his work, no one.

                He didn't know what to do. He did know he had to call them. They would be a great help to him in locating Jim. Gene stared out the window.

                "He didn't call or anything?" a female voice asked.

                "No." Melfina addressed the female who have voice the question.

                Another figure sat saying nothing, and drinking a cup of herbal tea.

                "That's not like Jim. He's too responsible." The female rubbed her tanned face. She was worried now too. Jim was like a younger brother to her.

                A sudden loud bang caught the attention of the two who had been speaking. The other just sat and drank her herbal tea.

                "How could I have been so stupid? I left Jim with that Son of a Bitch!!" Gene hated this. He hated himself for the situation he left Jim in.

                "It wasn't your fault Gene. It happens sometimes." the tanned woman with pale long blonde hair assured.

                "Like hell!!"

                "Gene, please." Melfina said.

                He only continued to stare out the window.

                The figure that had been drinking herbal tea finally spoke, "We should go back to the spaceport and find that girl he wanted you to kill."

                Now why hadn't he thought of that? There had to be some connection between that girl, Kat, and that sicko, Donte.

                "Suzuka… you're right."

                When did the floor become the ceiling? He didn't know, but he did know that it hurt like hell.

                "Let me rephrase the question," Gene said pulling him off the floor, "where is Kat, the girl I was speaking with earlier today?" Gene said. He slammed a fist into the other man's stomach.

                "Listen, customer confidentiality is important around here." Kat's seller/loaner told his four guests. It was the truth; he couldn't just start giving information about his customers to anyone, especially not to these people.

                "Gene, let me give it a try?" the tanned woman with long pale blonde hair asked.

                "Go ahead Aisha, be my guest."

                "I don't like you already!" Aisha said slamming his forehead into the door.

                My God, not a Ctarl-Ctarl! That's all he needed. "Okay, okay. Kat left a little after you spoke with her. I really don't know where she went. I don't ask questions. Please get her off me!!" The seller/loaner pleaded as his voice started to crack from his fear of the Ctarl-Ctarl woman who had just attacked him.

                "So, you don't know where she might have gone." This came from the woman in the robes. She had been drinking herbal tea earlier.

                "No. I don't ask her any questions. She pays me my money and that's it."

                Aisha dropped him to the ground. She and the others walked out leaving him in a fetal position.

                "What are we going to do now, Gene?" Melfina asked. She was losing hope that she would ever see Jim again. How could that man just take Jim away? Didn't he know that Jim was important to their team?!

                "I don't know Melfina, but we're going to have to do something quickly."

                "Hey watch where you're going." Aisha shouted at a figure who accidentally bumped into her.

                "Sorry." The figure didn't even look up to address Aisha.

                "Some people are so rude. They can't just bump into a Ctarl-Ctarl!"

                She didn't even know what that weird woman was saying. She had been walking around here all day. Where would Donte be? She knew it had to be some place secluded, where people don't ask questions. Kat tightened her hand around the handle of her case. Was she wrong for not killing him? She was sure he would change for the better. She was absolutely positive. What make him go back? If needed, she would have to killed him on the spot. It was no big matter to take a life with a just cause. She had learned that the hard way. Kat stood and looked forward not moving.

                Gene gazed at her. It was her-it was Kat. He must have good luck after all. He made his way toward her. He was about one centimeter from her when he spoke, "Kat?" There was no answer, maybe he was wrong. This girl might not be Kat, the girl her spoke with.

                She wasn't sure she heard her name. She didn't care. People didn't know who she was. She had to kill Donte, and leave. She began walking when a hand jerked her back, and turned her around.

                "Kat!" He was positive she was her.

                Him again. "What is it that you want?"

                Again he couldn't see her eyes. Did she always walk around with her head slightly bowed! "I want to ask you about Donte."

                Kat said nothing. Melfina was worried. Suppose this girl had nothing to do with Donte.

                Suddenly Kat felt pressure on her air pipes and her feet was off the ground. She wanted to cry out, but she didn't. Her face was emotionless, as if it were normal to have someone crushing your windpipes.

                "Look Kid, we know you know Donte. Where is he?!" Aisha squeezed slightly trying to intimidate her. She saw no reaction from this girl. Didn't she fell uncomfortable? The girl she held said nothing. "Don't you have anything to say?! Are you deaf!!" Aisha was upset. Was this girl mocking her? Aisha couldn't tell, but it was making her even more upset. She threw Kat to the ground as hard as possible.

                "Please Kat, we have to find Jim! Please help us find him?" Melfina was on the verge of crying.

                "Just stay out of my face. I really hate ugly people." It just came out. It was the part of her that kept her safe. Kat knew it would upset them even more, but didn't expect someone to slap her.

                The woman in robes slowly pulled her hand back. "If you know something just tell us. We would be very appreciative for your information." Suzuka didn't know what to make of this girl. The girl still didn't answer. Was she in shock? She couldn't tell. Her face showed no indication of anything.

                "I really do hate ugly people." Kat walked off.

                What was that? What kind of person is that kid? Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka didn't know what to think. Gene knew now that her whole attitude was familiar. It was as if she were ice that could burn you with a touch.

                "I'm following her."

                He felt his muscles tense up. He wanted out this nightmare. How could this happen? He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't give this psycho the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Jim was now on a large silver metal table. His limbs were spread out-his wrist, ankles, and forehead were bonded. "Let me out!!"

                Donte approached him staring down at him. It wouldn't be long now. He was ready. Donte touched the surface of Jim's skin ever so gently. "Just you and me." It was only a whisper but the walls made the sound loud and harsh.

                "You're not gonna get away with this. Gene'll find me and kill you!!"

                "You're friends are all dead. It's just you and me now."

                Jim didn't know whether to believe him or not. He couldn't have killed Gene, much less Aisha and Suzuka. "You're lying! I don't believe you!"

                "Believe what you want, but it's just you and me now. That is the truth as you can see."

                Jim wanted out. He wanted to leave now!

End

                After Thoughts: Was this part better than the last? Let me know, please! SailorRai@aol.com 


	3. Intro 3

For The Soul of The Stars: Intro Three

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star Characters, however, I do own Donte and Kat and all other minor new characters.

                This was the place. She looked at the building as she caught her breath. Why did she run all the way from the spaceport when she had her Proteus II? It was the only one of its kind and she had made it. She turned around and saw that her ugly fans were not far behind. She waited for them to approach her.

                "Is this where I will find Donte?" Gene asked.

                "If you want your friend alive stay out of my way." She ran into the building.

                The elevator ride was a bit long. Maybe it was for Kat since she was with four people that stared her down. 30th Floor.

                He heard the elevator ring. He must have guests. He was the only one on this floor. He paid the landlord for privacy, so he rented the whole floor. Donte had already injected Jim was curare. Damn! He would have to hurry up and get rid of them, especially the hellish bitch. Donte carefully put down the scalping knife. He made his way toward the door. Jim, if he could, uttered a sigh of relief.

                Before moving anywhere, Kat sat in a corner on the floor. She opened her small blue case. To the naked eye it was empty, but she had designed and created this case to hold just about everything. She took out a small computer and began typing away.

                "I thought that guy, Donte, was here. Is he here?!" Aisha asked.

                Kat continued to type, "You followed me, so you tell me if Donte is here."

                "I don't have time for whatever game your playing. Is Jim here or not?" Gene was getting upset. Jim's life was in danger and he was helpless to do anything about it.

                Kat started pulling guns out of her case. One by one they came. It was nothing the four had ever seen. "If I use this one it might…" She put it back. She then picked up another feeling the weight; seemingly deciding it was too heavy put it back. She decided on a rather small gun like weapon and a dagger. "Catalog and file." It was a simple command. Her weapons disappeared and the case closed itself.

                "What is that?" Melfina asked.

                Kat didn't answer and stood. She had only picked up one extra body signature. She didn't know if it was Donte's or Jim's. Maybe Jim was dead already or somewhere in a secret hiding. Kat didn't care. She knew Donte was here, and that was important.

                Whatever Donte had injected into him, it was wearing off. Jim had to think. He was scared of what that guy was thinking on dong with that scalping knife. His body tensed slightly once again as he heard the door begin to open. "N…o No stay a…away." He was getting back his speech.

                "Jim?"

                "Melfina?" He was happy to hear a friendly voice.

                "Jim, are you okay?"

                "Gene? Gene! Get me outta here, please!!" He knew Donte couldn't kill his friends.

                "Alright. Aisha, break those bonds!" Gene was going to make that Son of a Bitch pay. How dare he? From the looks of it, Donte was planning on cutting Jim open. This psycho was gonna get it.

                "That's four…" Aisha suddenly met the opposite wall.

                Gene, Jim, and Melfina shouted for her. Was someone else here?

                "Did you think it would be that easy? Jim is staying with me." came a voice.

                "Over my dead body!" Gene shouted.

                Suzuka started attacking a dark shadow. The shadow had the upper hand in their match. Suzuka crashed into Melfina.

                "Suzuka, are you okay?" Melfina was scared, no terrified.

                "He's using Tao magic." Suzuka before passing out.

                Gene started firing rounds. "Come one, face me!"

                Donte appeared with a devilish grin on his face. "You can't kill me Gene Starwind."

                Gene angrily pulled the trigger. He had gotten him, hadn't he?

                "Stupid mistake. I think Kat would agree with me." Donte's throat roared with laughter as he watched Gene gaze at Kat. "Don't even look over there. She won't help you. No one told you to come."

                Gene looked at her as she stood perfectly still in the dark corner. Was she afraid to fight him? Maybe she was… Something he never considered hit him like a ton of bricks. "Are you working with him?"

                Again Donte laughed, "You're a very funny man Gene Starwind. She's here to kill me."

                In one breeze of air Kat had embedded her dagger perfectly into Donte's heart. She knew she was no match for his strength, but she was fast and agile. "You got what you deserve." No emotion was heard in her voice as she said it.

                Donte was angry. "Little Bitch!" He kicked Gene in the gut sending him crashing hard into a wall. He was going to grab Kat, who quickly withdrew her dagger and kicked him onto the floor. He started laughing. "You're an idiot. Didn't you know?" Donte stood on his feet. He looked at her with crazed eyes. "You can't kill me. I'm already dead!"

                What? Already dead?! Was it possible? She didn't know. Tao magic, that's what Suzuka had said. But…

                "Are you scared? You should be. I died and was reborn!" Donte grabbed her by the throat. "It's amazing how small you are. Your throat fits perfectly in my hand." He was laughing. He was going to kill her, finally she'll be dead and he could do whatever his heart desired.

                She was caught off guard. He was squeezing so hard she could hardly breath. She was about to use pressure points-something she had learned from a friend-when he anticipated and grabbed both her arms locking them in front of her. She then used her legs. Her kicks were weak, she simply didn't have enough energy-enough air.

                Aisha rose from the ground. Someone was going to pay big time for knocking her into that wall. She saw her victim. She hurled herself at him.

                Donte smiled at the Ctarl-Ctarl woman. Donte threw Kat into the metal table. He didn't want any interruptions. He kicked Aisha in the face, grabbed her head, and started to squeeze.

                The metal table rolled toward the window making it shatter. It was still rolling. As luck would have it the table was out the window with Jim hanging by the wrist.

                "Gene!" Jim was still weak from the curare injected into his bloodstream.

                That bastard had gotten the better of all of them. Gene stood walking toward Jim. "Jim, I'm coming buddy!" Gene held is side; it was bleeding. He didn't think Donte had kicked him that hard.

                She had gotten air, but her throat was hurting; her arms too. She was the closet, "Jim don't move, okay."

                He didn't know that voice. Who was that girl? "Sure!"

                Kat balanced herself on the table. "Alright, I got you." It was too unsafe to try and move the table from the window by herself, and she rather not wait for Gene to help her. The bond on Jim's wrist opened. Jim started to scream but Kat quickly grabbed his hand. "Got it." She really had no upper body strength, but she had to try and pull him up.

                Gene wanted to run to them but his legs were constantly giving way. Donte was a dominating opponent. The kick he gave him had almost paralyzed his entire body. "Melfina, help her."

                Melfina gently pushed Suzuka off. She stood, ready to head toward the two out the window. "No Melfina, let me." It was his voice. Donte smiled at her as he slapped her hard knocking her out.

                She could fell his grasp slipping from her hand. She could see from his eyes he was scared; he didn't want to die. "I gotcha." Luck was, as it seemed, never on her side. The table tilted all the way out making them both fall. They were falling to their deaths.

                He jumped. He couldn't die. "You can't escape me. I'll kill you before you hit!!"

                She embraced Jim into her chest. Looking down at him into his terrified eyes, "I won't let you die." She used one hand to load her gun.

                Jim took noticed. Her gun was not even from the black market. He had never seen anything like it. He watched her shove the bullet into the chamber. The bullet itself look like a stack of number 4's. He then looked at her. She looked angelic and peaceful. Her eyes were warm towards him-warm ice blue eyes.

                He finally caught up with them. The first thing he did was grab Kat by her neck. "I'm the one that will possess your soul."

                She saw it. He told the truth, the Donte she let live had died shortly after she left. He was a demon, a soul of pure perverse intent. He was neither man nor beast. He was hatred. His dark aura was choking her. She wondered how this dark soul escaped its bonds and came into this world. "Jim," she held him tighter, "close your eyes tight."

                Jim did as he was told. She fired her weapon. It was a ball of light. The ball entered Donte's body. "No. I don't want to go back. Not just yet! I was so close to getting it. So close." The light ripped apart his body leaving nothing, not even the smell of brunt flesh.

                Kat watched as a dark mist rose from his body, and had no where to go, but back to hell, and that's exactly what it did. Then there was pain, great pain that she didn't express in anyway.

End

After Thoughts: For those who don't know, curare is a muscle relaxer. People might be asking what was going to happen to Jim. Well, Donte was going to rape and torture him. After that, take Jim's skin and make a stuff doll out of it and name it 'Jim'- then he would play with it until he got bored, and get a new victim. Nasty isn't it!! Good thing they got to Jim in time. Please tell me what you think. SailorRai@aol.com 


	4. Intro 4

Ui;ooFor The Soul of The Stars: Intro Four

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outlaw Star Characters, so don't sue me because I used them in my fanfic. I do own Kat.

                She didn't know how long she was staring at the sky. Telling from the colors in the sky it was about 6:30, 7 in the evening. She looked at Jim, he was stirring. He had fallen asleep on her after she had landed. After today, she concluded that she should disappear again. They might be after her, and that's something she didn't want. She liked the real world. It may be hard sometimes, but she wanted to stay. She still had a friend or two.

                Jim was almost afraid to open his eyes. Was he dead? He opened his eyes to find the answer. He was alive. She had taken the full impact of the fall. He looked up towards the window. It was thirty stories down. He looked at her. She was glazing at the sky-was she alive? He felt her chest rise and fall under him. She was alive, but how did she live. Maybe she had help from metal implants to enhance her body.

                She suddenly looked at him, "You should go to your friends. They risked their lives to save you. The least you can do is go to them."

                Jim didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave her like this. "What about you?"

                "I'm star gazing." It was a simple answer, almost funny.

                Jim heard footsteps. He turned to see his friends. Melfina was holding Gene up, helping him walk. Suzuka and Aisha stood on the opposite sides. "Gene!" He ran towards them.

                Gene smiled as he saw his partner run toward him. "You okay?"

                "Yeah, how 'bout you?"

                "You know me, nothing can stop Gene Starwind." Gene grinned as he said this.

                "Let's go home now." Melfina suggested. She was happy to have Jim back in the fold.

                "Yeah, I'm hungry." Aisha said.

                "Yes, we should rest." Suzuka said agreeing to go home.

                Jim pondered on all that was said. He looked at the still figure laying in the spot where he had fell. He couldn't just leave her. She saved his life. "We have to help her. Somehow, she's still alive. She saved my live and I wanna save hers."

                Gene couldn't believe his ears. Kat was still alive after the fall that left his partner up and moving. He broke away from Melfina and quickly made his way to her.

                "Kat? Kat, can you hear me." He'd be damned if he let someone else die on his account.

                Kat, of course, didn't answer. Why hadn't they just left her alone? She wanted to be alone right now. She felt his head above her chest checking for a heartbeat.

                "You're still breathing, right?" Jim asked. He was afraid she wouldn't answer him.

                Without looking at him, "Didn't I tell you to leave with your friends?"

                "Yeah, but…" Jim didn't get to finish to his sentence.

                "Take your friends and go home Jim. Do it now!" Kat didn't know how long she could hold them in. She wouldn't let them see or she would break her promise.

                Didn't she want help? Gene was starting to get upset at her. "If we go, we're taking you with us!" He wasn't about to leave her to die.

                She looked sharply at him, "Touch me and I'll kill you Gene Starwind."

                Her eyes were ice blue-they were so cold when she had said it. Would she really kill him? Gene didn't know if she would.

                Her eyes wondered to the rest. She spotted her small blue case, which was in the hands of Melfina. "Give me that."     

                Melfina knew why she was talking to her. She complied without a word.

                Kat got her small computer out, and typed away. If they wouldn't go, she would. Her Proteus II would come and get her.

                "Can I see that?" Jim asked. He just had to know. Typing away, he found his answer. She was… human. No implants, no enhancements, she was a genuine human.

                "Didn't think I was human, did you?" Kat almost smiled at him.

                Suzuka bent over her form. "I'm going to turn you onto your side."

                Kat said nothing.

                Suzuka did what she said she would do, and found a large piece of glass embedded into Kat's back. She examined the wound. "If I move this you will be paralyzed." She didn't expect an answer.

                "What are you going to do then?"

                Wasn't this girl in a lot of pain? There was so much blood for Christ sakes'.  "I'll move it, but you're going to have to keep still."

                "Do you want something to bite into? It helps." Aisha said trying to be useful.

                "No thank you."   

                "What…? But…? It's gonna hurt!" Aisha protested.

                "Aisha." Aisha shut her mouth. Suzuka braced herself to pull out the sharp object. She started pulling the large glass out of Kat's back. As she did this she studied the girl's face. It still was emotionless. It was as if she felt nothing. Suzuka was done; the large piece of glass had been removed. 

                "It's time that you leave. My ride is here." She knew what helped her survive that fall. It was an automatic reaction for survival. Usually she, of her own free will, wouldn't use it unless there was no other option.

                A mini space ship landed near by the building he had been called to. Good thing this was the most secluded part of town, or there would be a lot of questions and traffic tickets. He would get to use his new body that she had made for him. When he was in his body he could experience things.

                There she was. He wondered what trouble she had gotten into this time. "Kat!"

                "Over here."

                He approached her. What in the galaxy…? He saw a woman in robes with a large piece of blood stained glass on her hand. He ran toward the group. "Kat, what's going on?!" He had never seen her in a situation like this one.

                "Couldn't wait to test drive your new body, uh Proteus?" Kat's voice seemed filled with humor.

                Proteus, almost, blushed in embarrassment. "If I used my other body I would have crushed you and not feel sorry that I did." He smiled at her. His gray eyes lit with happiness.

                She never really expected him to be so comfortable in a bio android body but he seemed rather attached to it. She smiled at him. She was happy for him.

                "Alright time to get you out of here." He lifted her up and noticed her lightness. He had been worried. Body or no body, she hadn't spoken with him all day until now. "You loss a lot of blood."

                "I know, can we go?"

                Proteus nodded, but then took notice to the company that surrounded them. It was her-she was here. "She and I are alike aren't we, Kat?"

                "Yes, but you're on a much higher level than she is."

                She couldn't help but feel like they were talking about her. She had to know, "Excuse me, but are you talking about me?" Melfina asked.

                He had to do what Kat would do; he just hoped he could pull it off, "No, you're an ugly chick!!"

                She gasped. Had he really meant that? It was so mean of him. After tonight, she just wanted to cry. Melfina silently held her tears.

                He couldn't hold it in anymore. How did Kat do it. He started laughing hysterically.

                Gene got upset. Was this guy mocking Melfina? "What are you laughing at?" Gene asked dangerously. He really wasn't in the mood for anymore craziness tonight.

                He really didn't mean to offend her to the point that she would cry. "Doesn't she have a sense of humor? Kat thought it was funny too, right Kat?" Proteus asked.

                No answer came. Kat usually always answered him. She never ignored him. She always talked to him. "Kat?" Had she died, no, she was in a deep sleep. He had to get her out of this place, and away from them. She would be upset at him if he stayed any longer than necessary. "Goodbye," he said rather quickly.

                They all watched him as he ran. They watched until he disappeared around the corner. They watched the mini space ship in the sky. The watched until they couldn't watch anymore.

End.

After Thoughts: Don't worry your pretty little heads. This story is way from over. Please send me your thoughts, advice, flames… I take anything. SailorRai@aol.com


	5. A True Beginning

For The Soul of The Stars: A True Beginning

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star Characters. I own Kat, Proteus, and any new characters that you might read about.

                                It had been a month since their encounter with Donte, the psycho, and Kat. Neither had spoken much about the incident nor wanted to.

                Jim said he was fine with the whole thing, but of course, no one believed him. It was the truth, he was fine, but he was worried about the girl who had saved him. Did that man get her help in time?

                Gene was worried about Jim's well being more often these days. He didn't let anyone know this fact. He wondered if Kat wasn't there to save Jim, if he would have died. He didn't want anyone close to him to die again. After his father's death, he thought he could prevent anyone he was close to from dying. He was wrong-someone did die. Gene couldn't help feeling that the person died because of him-because of his recklessness. His thoughts came upon Kat. Her personality…no her presence had something familiar to it. He hoped someday in the future he would meet her again to find out why, and also to thank her for saving Jim's life.

                Business was going okay. They had just finished a job on Sentinel. She was happy that her friends were here with her. Nothing else really mattered. The phone interrupted her thoughts. Melfina walked to the desk and answered, "Hello Starwind and Hawking Incorporated. How can I help you today?" She had put on her most brightest smile.

                An old man appeared on the vid screen, "Good day young lady. How are you this afternoon?"

                "Fine, thank you and you?"

                "Good, good. Is Gene Starwind in?" He hoped he was. This was an important matter.

                "Yes. What is your name sir?" Should she trust this seemingly old man?

                "I'm Mr. Rock. Please, if you could, tell him it's important."

                Melfina nodded. The vid screen black out as she went to get Gene. "Gene, a Mr. Rock is on the phone for you. He says it's important."

                Gene nodded and walked to the desk. "Hello." The vid screen showed the old man. He was bald-his head reflected the sun. The only hair he had was his mustache of white. He was about 5'4" give a few or take a few, and wearing sun glasses.

                "Are you Gene Starwind?"

                "Yes."

                "Do you know Hilda's partner?"

                The question caught him off guard-the name 'Hilda' caught him off guard. Who was this old man to be asking about Hilda, and on top of that, Hilda had a partner? "Who are you, old man?"

                "I told the young lady that I am Mr. Rock. Do you know of Hilda's partner?"

                "No."

                "Now for the important question. Will you help me find her?"

                Gene hesitated, what should he say. Did he believe Hilda had a partner, one that hadn't been out to kill her? "Yes."

                The old man uttered a sigh of relief. He thought Gene would say 'no'. He was too old for this. He needed some help, he had no where else to turn expect to the person to see Hilda alive last. "Thank you, you've made my day!" He had to speak to her and fast. They were after him, and drawing ever so close.

                They were in space. Their destination: Blue Heaven.

                "Now please explain, why do you need my help?" Gene still wasn't sure why this old man had hired him. He could have gone to Blue Heaven on his own without the four of them to accompany him.

                "Well you see, about a year ago I lost Hilda's partner. I knew one of her spots was Blue Heaven. However, every time I asked about her no one would say anything. I finally tracked her to Heifong, but I couldn't find her. I thought I would try my luck at Blue Heaven again. But this time I would bring someone who knew Hilda."

                Gene still didn't know why he said 'yes'. "Do you have the name of Hilda's partner?"

                Should he give her real name, the name she called herself most times, or her alias. "Hilda was Hot Ice and she's Hellfire Diamond."

                "Hellfire Diamond? When I was with the Ctarl-Ctarl empire Hilda worked alone." Aisha was sure she would know if Hilda had a legit partner-one that would not kill her when her back was turned.

                "How come Aisha didn't hear of Hilda's partner until now if she really did have a partner?" Jim asked.

                "Simple. The Ctarl-Ctarl only cared about the Galactic Leyline and Hilda was the one in the spotlight. Everyone else was non-existent. Ignorance is truly bliss." the old man explained. He looked at Suzuka as she enjoyed her tea, "May I?" Suzuka nodded. He poured himself a cup of Herbal tea. Tea always seemed to calm him down.

                "May I ask what this Hellfire Diamond is like?" Suzuka asked. This person must be very notorious to be given that name.

                The name given to her didn't suit her true self at all. He smiled at the memories of her before The Fallen had come and destroyed all their happiness.

                "Old man, are you going to answer the question?" Gene asked. He had to snap the old man out of his daydreaming.

                "Oh, I'm very sorry. Hellfire Diamond is exactly what her name suggests. On one side she's cold and hard just like a diamond give her trouble she'll give you hell, but on the other side she's precious and beautiful on the inside and out just like a diamond. It really depends if you're on good terms with her."

                "And what side are you on?" Aisha asked.

                What side was he on? He hadn't come face to face with her in eleven years. Would she even know who he was? The old man thought about these things then answered, "I really don't know."

                "So, what brings you back to Blue Heaven?" Swanzo, the green man in the robotic suit, asked.

                "Just business." Gene answered nonchalantly.

                "Anything I might be able to help with?"

                "You just might. Did Hilda have a partner?"

                "Sure Hilda had many partners, but she had to kill them before they killed her." Swanzo answered.

                "I'm talking about one she trusted. Does the name Hellfire Diamond ring a bell?"

                Mike suddenly dropped his screwdriver. What would Gene want with her? "How did you find that name?" Swanzo asked.

                "That's not really important. Does she exist?"

                Swanzo didn't know what to say. Sure Gene knew Hilda, but to ask about her partner was another matter. "She does."

                So the old man was telling the truth. "Where can I find her?"

                "You don't go to her, she'll come to you. What is this about?" Swanzo asked. He didn't want to have a fall out with her. She was really a bitch when she wanted to be.

                "I brought a Mr. Rock to see her." It would have been easy for Swanzo to tell where she was hanging out. What kind of person is she that Swanzo was so protective of. He really wanted to know.

                "Hey, Mike!!"

                Mike turned his attention from the ship he was working on to Swanzo. "Yeah."

                "Give Diamond a call. Tell her there's a Mr. Rock with a Gene Starwind here to see her." Swanzo announced.

                He really didn't want to bother her. She was most likely sleeping, and that was a good thing. She really didn't get enough sleep. She was too young to not be sleeping well.

                It was the same dream she had a dozen time over. Was it that important to remember who she was? It was so painful to see all that blood on her body, her nice white dress, and the blood wasn't even hers, it was her parents. Before the dream could go any farther, her phone woke her up.

                She picked up the phone happy that it woke her up. "Hello." She didn't have the vid screen on. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, a crybaby.

                "Did I wake you or something?"       

                It was Mike. "No Mike. So, what's up? Need help fixing something?"

                "No. There's this Rock guy that wanna talk to you. Gene Starwind brought him. What should I tell him?"

                Gene Starwind. She didn't want that guy near her. Hilda died protecting his space virgin ass, and Rock. Did she hear right? Rock was here. "Tell Rock that I'll meet him there in twenty minutes, but tell Gene Starwind he better find someplace to go."

                "Sure. Over and out."

                "Your in luck Rock. She'll see you in twenty minutes. Gene you better go." Mike reported.

                "Why?" Gene wanted to see the person Hilda had trusted her life with.

                "Hey don't ask questions. Just go. If Diamond doesn't want you here find a bar or some place else to be. Got it?" Swanzo said.

                Why hadn't she wanted him here? Did she hate him? Gene didn't know what to think. He was some how looking for her approval, maybe.

                It was a very fun game; yes indeed, a very fun game. What he didn't get was why this old man had, he was now watching, given up immortality. He wouldn't look so old if he had just kept his immortality. The figure mused some more. In the old days, when Rock had hair on his head, the game they played was so entertaining. The game was still fun maybe not so entertaining since Rock had lost his youth, but he wasn't boring. Now he had to wait. What will the old man do now? He must have something up his sleeve. The figure passed a hand through his thick locks and smile. Yes, the game was very fun.

                They walked in total silence. It almost seemed like a death dance. Was he going to die? He looked at the figure beside him. She was wearing her white hooded cloak. Was she going to kill him? Take away the very thing that made him human-made him like her. Why else would she tell him she wanted him to meet an old friend? These thoughts plagued him. 

                She looked at her companion. He looked sad. He was almost never sad.

                "What's the matter?"

                He looked at her as she stared at him. With her hood on, she looked like little white riding hood. He laughed at his personal joke. She looked so innocent. He could tell her anything. "I was wondering." he began.

                "About?" What ever it was, it sure was bothering him. She had never seen him so confused.

                He stopped walking. "I don't want to go back in that shell. It's so lonely in there, and I can't interact with you like I can now. Don't make me go back in there." He was pleading with her.

                She watched as the tears fell from his gray eyes then laughed.

                This confused him even more. Was what he said so funny?

                "I'm not going to make you go back. It's true that you were created as apart of that shell, but you're human now. I've already updated the system so that it wouldn't need you to operate with it anymore." she told him. He was her friend, in the true sense.

                He smiled. His gray eyes brighten. He passed a hand through his blue-ish locks. "I was only joking. I knew you wouldn't make me." He started laughing.

                "Sure you did." She smiled as they continued towards walk to the docking bay.

                "Why must you be so stubborn? Leave. Hellfire Diamond said she doesn't want 'ya here." Swanzo told him.

                He wasn't going. He wanted, no he needed to see who and what this person was.

                "I want to see too." Aisha said. She wanted to see the person who evaded the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire.

                "I don't care. You people must leave." Swanzo said.

                "Yes, please do leave. Rock and I have some business to attend to." The voice said. He had his orders.

                Rock's body tensed, and he whispered, "Take your friends and go." He wouldn't let bystanders get caught in the cross fire.

                "What's going on here, old man?!"

                "What's going on here, old man?!" the voice mocked, "Are you scared Gene? I would be if I were you." The voice was laughing hysterically.

                "If you were me, uh? Why don't you at least show me who you are?" Gene shouted, and his body tensed.

                The figure walked out of the shadows. He walked as if he were on the runway displaying the latest fashions. He wore black-black sleeveless tight shirt, a black short jacket to go over the shirt, black pants, black boots with metal tips, and black elbow high gloves. He had red eyes; lusting for blood with his hair was a sunset orange.

                "And who are we taking a view of?" Suzuka asked. She gripped her bokuto tighter.

                "Oh, little old me?!" This was going to be so much fun. "I am Jaguar." He ran a hand through his thick locks and began laughing at them. Yes, this was going to be so much fun.

End

After Thoughts: Are you still interested in the story? Please let me know. SailorRai@aol.com


	6. An End leads to Destiny's Beginnings

For The Soul of The Stars: An End leads to Destiny's Beginnings

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the anime Outlaw Stars. I do own Kat, Proteus, Rock, and Jaguar.

                He watched them. They were on a totally different level. Suzuka and Aisha wouldn't be able to keep up, and Gene, forget about it, he would be out skilled on every account. For the most part the old man really surprised him. Jim didn't believe what he was seeing. For an old guy, Rock was holding his own extremely well. Blow for blow they attacked each other. Jim could hardly follow their movements.

                It was the silent alarm. What could be going on in the docking bay? Only the mechanics knew about the silent alarm. Swanzo almost never used it unless something bad was going down. The only thing she could do now was to run.

                He watched his opponent with an unwavering stare. He would not give in without a fight. He would die to protect the precious life of the one they were after. "Have I tired you out, Jaguar?"

                "Old you, tire me out! Don't make me laugh, Rock. The again, I think that I will." Jaguar laughed. He had his orders, and that meant by any means necessary. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Tell me where Uriel is."

                Rock smirked. He was Uriel's protector-guardian. He would not let Uriel down. Rock continued to smirk.

                "Your funeral, old man." He did not want the game to end just yet, but if this old fool would not give the needed information there was no way he would let him live. He had his orders. Rock would take the whereabouts of Uriel to his grave.

                "I can't get the damn door to open!" This wasn't good. He kept on trying.

                She got out her small computer. She had the override code. Something else must be keeping the door shut. Handing her computer to him, "Try and override the system another way. I'm going in through the vents." All she hoped was that she could get to him in time.

                He tried to reach him but it was no use. Jaguar was using Tao magic to let no one interfere with his fight. "Damn it all!" Gene felt himself reaching for his gun. He quickly remembered where he was. He couldn't put every ones life in danger. He cursed to himself again.

                He watched his opponent. He gave him the credit of being a worthy adversary for so many years. He couldn't count the years. Jaguar smiled, and he began to run toward his opponent with incredible speed.

                He watched as Jaguar ran toward him. To untrained eyes, it would have been unable to watch him, but he had been doing this for so long. He was s tired of this game they had played. Rock knew he been worn down, his defense was weakened. He stood in a defense stance, proving his diligence.

                They all gasped when Jaguar suddenly appeared in front of Rock. Where was his hand? It couldn't be, could it? 

                She crawled as fast as she could. She knew something horrible was happening. She had to get there in time.

                He smiled. It wasn't so bad. He felt the waves of dizziness wash over him. He looked down to see the blood oozing from his stomach. He had failed-he wouldn't be able to protect Uriel.

                Jaguar stood with his hand through Rock's stomach. "You know what they say, it's all guts" he started pulling out his hand, "and glory." Jaguar removed his hand and watched Rock fall to the ground.

                They had all witnessed the defeat of Rock, the old man. Gene ran toward him-able now since the magical barrier was no longer needed. He placed a hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

                Rock watched the young man before him. Did Gene actually believe he could save him? He knew he was done for. He was too old for this game. There was one more thing he needed to do, but from the looks of things, he wasn't going to be around to. "Protect." His voice was harsh and barely audible.

                "Suzuka!" Gene shouted. "Save your energy, don't talk."

                "You…protect Uriel."

                Suzuka snapped out of her trance. It was a shock to see Jaguar rip into Rock's stomach. It was a most vicious attack, and Rock had the most pure smile she ever seen before he fell to the cold floor. She knew there was nothing that could save Rock. From where she stood, "Gene, all you can do now is make him comfortable." She felt guilty, in a way, for saying it, but they couldn't do anything to save him.

                "Protect Uriel." He was so tired. He had to say one last thing, "K…at…m…know…" Darkness and coldness, was seen and felt respectively by Rock, the old man that had come to see Hellfire Diamond. He never got the chance to finish his one last sentence.

                She stood there unable to speak, unable to move. She watched as Gene bowed his head over the figure that laid in a pool of blood. She watched a man with a blood covered hand stand with a smirk above them. Was she seeing…was it real? She silently wished the front of her hood were longer to block some of her sight. She didn't want to see this, she wasn't expecting this. Would this have happened if she were here in 10 minutes instead of 20 minutes? 'Not Rock, please let in not be him.' she mentally prayed.

                She took a step forward.

                They all turned their heads to watch the white cloaked-hooded figure head toward Gene and the now dead Rock.

                Her casual walk became strides, soon she couldn't help but run toward him.

                She pushed Gene away from Rock as hard as she could. It hurt to see Rock like this. She almost vomited. "Rock, why did you…?" she whispered. "Damn old fool." She spoke clearly and calmly. Her insides hurt so badly. She stood and faced the man with the blood covered hand.

                Jaguar smiled at her. Was she going to try and kill him? Was this the one they called Hellfire Diamond? She sure didn't look like much. However, he knew better than to under estimate an opponent.

                "I…feel sorry for you." Her voice was calm and collective. Why did she say it? She wanted to hate this man so much, but why didn't she? He killed a man she knew her entire life. Wouldn't she hate him? Why was she like that?

                Jaguar laughed. "You feel sorry for me. Don't you hate me? Aren't you the notorious Hellfire Diamond that Rock had come to meet?"

                She thought about what he said. The word 'hate' grabbed her attention the most. Every time she had killed someone, she never hated him or her. When Hilda died, she didn't feel 'hate', but she did feel unbearable pain.

                "Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to kill me now, for Rock?" Jaguar asked. He circled her. He was getting no reactions, no negative emotions from her. Who was this girl?

                Revenge never was her thing. "You'll die. I will kill you." She said this with an icy tone. She will kill him for what he did. Her heart wasn't filled with rage and hate, her heart was telling her it was right to kill this monster that stood in front of her, and it had to be done.

                Jaguar wondered if she was making fun of him. What kind of person doesn't want some kind of revenge or have negative emotions fill their blood as to seeing what he had just done? He sensed Gene's anger and hatred clearly. "Who the hell are you?!" He said it slow and in a ruminative tone.

                Hellfire Diamond stared at him straight into his eyes, and she saw his blood lust, his violent nature. She could now kill him freely having a just cause. She continued to stare.

                "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me?" Jaguar took a step forward he stared at her-her eyes. They were beautiful. He tried looking into her soul, just as she had done with him, but he saw her window closing itself from him. It was replaced by a deadly ice stare. He smiled; she was an exquisite female, now his new playmate.

                He took a step closer.

                *Jaguar, is it done?* a voice asked. Telepathy was an amazing way to communicate.

                *Yes, you eminence. Rock did not tell me where I could find Uriel, now he is dead.* What bad timing, he was in the middle of something.

                *Very well. Return*

                Damn it all. He didn't want to leave just yet. She was just too exquisite to leave now, but he had his orders. "We will meet again, and our meeting will not be so short." Jaguar smiled and he faded away into darkness from which he came.

                Melfina was shaking. How could someone's hand just go through a human's stomach as it were water? This was very unnerving. She watched the figure in the white hooded cloak. Was that Hellfire Diamond? Melfina noticed that the figure wasn't moving. She took it upon herself to walk over to the figure. She held the figure's shoulder trying to comfort Hellfire Diamond in some way before asking, "Are you okay?"   

                Had she heard the question right? Why should Melfina care? Melfina didn't know her, personally anyway. "Don't touch me. You're filthy." Hellfire Diamond said this statement so coldly she felt Melfina's hand shake before she removed it from her shoulder. Hellfire Diamond turned around to face her, and only gave Melfina an icy stare.

                "K…K..a…Kat?!" Melfina was shocked to see this girl.

                Their heads looked at the hooded figure. Was Melfina right?

                She paid them no mind. She had to do something about her dead friend. Why had he died? What had he died for? Was it worth his life? Unanswered questions filled her mind as she stared at the dead body in a pool of blood. "I'll miss you." she whispered. Kat took off her white cloak, and it was placed over Rock's body.

                The doors opened, "Kat, are we too late?!" Proteus didn't get an answer. He looked at her; she was staring at the floor. He followed her gaze. Her white cloak covered a body. Proteus walked to Kat and hugged her saying, "I'm sorry that we didn't get here in time."

                Kat smiled. He was so supportive. If he wasn't here she would have broken down into sobs and look weak, something she wouldn't and could not do. She hugged him back, "Thanks, but it's not our faults. He shall find peace." With those words, her cloak transformed into a large glass case that held Rock's body. "Goodbye Rock." The case floated towards the walls disappearing, and was seen floating into space. Kat watched the case until she couldn't watch anymore.

                He noticed how strong she stood. Was she really sad her friend had died? No, that's a stupid question, Kat wasn't that type. Proteus noted that she was holding onto him tight-if she let go she would fall off an unknown cliff. He had always thought it was weird how Kat showed her emotions. She was sometimes a mystery to even him.

End

After Thoughts: I'm really sorry for killing Rock. For all those who got some what attached to him, it was necessary. He couldn't give away all the secrets, but he did have a some what nice funeral, I hope. What is your opinion on Jaguar? SailorRai@aol.com


	7. Questions, NO Answers

For The Soul of The Stars: Questions, NO Answers

Written By: Lynderia

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the great anime, imported from Japan, Outlaw Star. I do own Kat, Proteus, and all new minor characters.

                He had been staring at the ceiling of his hotel room for sometime now. He knew that this was the last night he was going to be able to stay in the rented room. Gene thought about the events that took place yesterday. Rock died a gruesome death, and he felt guilty-guilty he let someone die for him again. Rock was protecting them. His funeral was quick and short. Gene then thought about what Swanzo told him after Kat had blown him off, "She's eighteen, what do you expect… When Hilda died she didn't just lose a partner she lost three other people, her best friend, sister, and mother. If I were you, stay out of her way…" By just looking at her, she didn't look eighteen. Then again, she carried herself quite well. She was a mystery within itself-an enigma. Gene sighed before getting out of bed. He had too many things on his mind.

                This was the last ship and she'll be done.

                Gene turned the corner. He ended up at the docking bay area. He was going to walk toward the entrance when he saw a figure. It was her-what was she doing here? He thought about it for a moment; that was right, she was a mechanic. Gene continued to watch her from the corner.

                She let the doors close. She entered the lock code. Kat sighed, she was exhausted, but it was her own fault, no one told her to do six ships in one night. She started to walk away when she suddenly fell. "What now?" she whispered to herself. She looked at the bundle she tripped over. It was someone sleeping in a fetal position. She started shaking the figure.

                He felt someone touching him. He sat up and stared at her.

                Kat stared in response.

                Gene looked at the two. What was he doing here? Didn't he leave Jim sleeping at the hotel?

                "Jim, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning." Kat asked.

                He looked at her. She didn't look so cold like she was yesterday. She almost looked worried about him. "I wanted to check on Gilliam but I saw you working, and I thought I should wait until you finished."

                Kat stood and walked to the dispenser. She brought back two cans of soda, and sat next to him. He stared at her, and she held the cold soda to his forehead.

                "Ah, that's cold." he said loudly.

                She smiled, "Not so loud." She handed the soda to Jim. "Gilliam is fine. You should go back to your hotel room; your friends are going to worry when they wake up and not see you."

                Jim shrugged, "Are you really eighteen?"

                "Yes. My name's Kat. I'm about 5'7" maybe taller. My hair is naturally black and gold. My eyes are naturally ice blue. Some of my hobbies consist of robotics, computers, gymnastics, martial arts, and some other stuff. Is there anything else you would like to know Mr. Hawking?"

                Jim laughed. "No, that's all I wanted to know."

                Kat watched him for a second or two. "Aren't you going to go back soon?" She knew better than to push people around.

                Jim sighed. His attempts at changing the subject failed. "Maybe later this morning."

                Kat stood saying nothing. She checked her small blue case to make sure her tools where in it, and started walking.

                "Wait. Are you just going to leave me here?" Jim asked. He expected her to make sure he went back to the hotel.

                She wasn't a babysitter, he was hardly a child. "Are you afraid of the dark Jim? I'm not responsible for you, Gene is. I told you what you could do, and left it totally up to you."

                She was acting almost cold towards him, like he was a stranger. Like she never saved his life, "No, I'm not afraid of the dark." he nearly shouted. She had been so nice to him just now, what had changed? "I just don't want to stay at the hotel. Isn't that okay!"

                "You see him don't you?"

                "Yes."

                "No one told you to look. If you had just left you wouldn't have to witness how Rock died." she whispered.

                Jim stood staring at her as she stared at him.

                They heard footsteps. "Jim." the voice said. Gene came into the full light so that they could view him better.

                "Gene, what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

                "Me? What about you? It's late, lets go back." Gene said.

                Jim looked at Kat. She had already started walking away from them. "Kat, wait up!" He dashed after her. He noticed Gene was behind him. They caught up and started walking with her. "Kat, I just wanted to thank you for the soda."

                "You're welcome, good night." She said quickening her pace.

                She was so short with him. Jim didn't understand her at all.

                She felt someone jerk her back.

                He was surprise she didn't retaliate with a back slap or a hard kick. "Who is Uriel?" He finally got to ask. Gene didn't know if she would answer, but kept an iron grip on her arm.

                Uriel. She heard the name before. "Listen, it's late and I don't want to kill you, so let go."

                She said this in the same icy tone when he had tried to help her that day, but he had to call her bluff-that she wouldn't kill him. He couldn't just turn chicken again. "Rock told me you would know. Now tell me who Uriel is."

                She wasn't even sure if Uriel was a person. Uriel could have been a thing or place. With the same arm he held onto, Kat punched Gene in the face the elbowed him in the stomach. She watched him as he went to one knee gasping for air. She pulled out a small knife.

                "Please stop!!" Jim shouted. She really was going to kill him.

                She stared at Jim, knowing that she succeeded in scaring them both. Her stare turned deadly as she looked Gene in the face. "I wasn't bluffing."

                Her stare reminded Gene of ice daggers, but he said nothing and stood.

                She put away her pocket knife, and before leaving, "Hilda should have killed you both on Sentinel, but since you're still alive that means more fun for me." she smiled. Her smile was cruel, almost tauntingly teasing. Kat walked away from Jim and Gene feeling that she scared them enough.

                They watched as her figure disappeared into the darkness of night. They finally let out their breath-now that she was gone. Kat, known to some as Hellfire Diamond was a mystery, a mystery that was almost deadly to try and solve.

                Aisha laughed. How could Gene let some kid do that to him? "You let some kid beat you up!" She laughed some more.

                "Aisha, it's not funny. Gene and Jim could have gotten seriously hurt" Melfina was scared of Kat. She was so cold, she wasn't a human being-she just couldn't be.

                "I'm serious Aisha. She's pretty strong, and she's not some kid. She's practically an adult by some standards." Gene warned. Kat had elbowed him pretty hard, and the spot was still sore.

                Aisha swallowed the last of her misao soup. "A Ctarl-Ctarl wouldn't let a weak human girl beat them down and come running home like a scared chicken." Aisha couldn't help but to laugh. However, Aisha had to admit the way Kat acted was unnerving. A human who she couldn't scare by just being a Ctarl-Ctar, now that was a bit scary.

                "We better stay focused. Rock told Gene to protect Uriel and Kat has something to do with this. If she wants Gene dead we will have no other choice but to deal with her accordingly." Suzuka continued to drink her tea.

                "I don't think we're going to have to kill her. I doubt she would come near us on her own if given the chance." Jim told his friends.

                "I hope you're right." Melfina was worried. What had they gotten themselves into?

                A loud perky speaker caught their attention.

                "KAT!" the waitress said.

                How could she be so perky? It was nine in the morning. Kat mumbled something incomprehensible, and Proteus laughed.

                "Cythnia, leave Kat and Proteus alone, and get back to work!!"

                "Kay!!" The waitress bounced away going to a table to take orders.

                "Thanks for coming." the bartender said.

                "No prob Charlie. You know you can always call me to fill in when you're short." Kat said as she rested her head on the bar.

                "I think she's needs something to wake her up. Unlike Ms. Prozac Prone over there, our Kat isn't a morning person." Proteus said. He knew she put in too many hours at the dock.

                "A Hyper Ginceta." Kat mumbled.

                Charlie got a shot glass and poured. Kat took the bottle taking two big gulps. "Thanks." Kat got up heading toward the back taking the bottle with her.

                Proteus smiled. He didn't expect Kat to drink the whole bottle. He pulled out 20 wong. "She got home late."

                It was just too early in the morning. Why had she told Charlie she would fill in and why had these stupid waitress outfits had to look so style-less, in her opinion, maybe it was sleep that was affecting her vision.

                "Kat, I'm so glad you're working with me today. We're packed!" Cythnia smiled.

                "Leave me alone."

                Cythnia frowned. She was just trying to make a simple conversation. Kat never talked to her. Did she think she was some ditz? "Kat, table 3 ordered more misao soup."

                Kat picked up the order and left.

                "Here's your misao soup, please don't hesitate to order anything else." She said this without looking at her customers.

                "Didn't expect to see you here? I expected after our run in earlier this morning I wouldn't see you again. But here you are." Gene smiled an ever charming smile.

                Kat didn't even look at him and went to take another order. She left leaving Gene talking to air.

                Aisha dived into her misao soup happily.

                "That was rude of her." Suzuka commented.

                Even though Aisha had finally finished eating they stayed and watched Kat a while.

                "Sorry sir, but we don't serve that kind of service here!" Cythnia shouted.

                "Bitch, do what I say!" a huge muscular man yelled. He yanked her back placing her in his slap. He began licking her face. "See, it's not that bad."

                "Stop it!" Cythnia shouted. She struggled to get out of his lap, but he had a secure grip on her.

                Before he could lick her again, "Didn't she say stop."

                He looked at the figure. She looked young, he liked young. "So, what you gonna do about it? Take her place." He smirked.

                "Cythnia, get up."

                Cythnia did as she was told, and stepped behind Kat. The man didn't bother to hold her instead he tried to grab the figure that stood in front of him.

                Idiot. "Did I say I was going to take her place?" Kat stared at him. Her gaze stood directly on him.

                "Bitch, you lied to me?! Little whore, come and sit on Daddy's lap." He tried grabbing her arm.

                In that same second, a breeze swept passed his wrist. He started to scream in pain as he looked at the stub end of his arm. His hand was missing.

                Kat stared at him, no emotion showing. "You're lucky that it was just your hand. It can be replaced." She was referring to the metal and blood.

                "You know how much that cost me. You're going to pay." He moved an inch closer. He felt a sharp point resting at his pelvic area.

                "Can you afford to replace this? I doubt its metal." Kat smiled cruelly at him.

                "You wouldn't."

                Kat sent him ice daggers.

                Her stare sent shivers down his spine. "I'm sorry. Here," he said placing 200 wong on the table, "for all the trouble I caused and my meal." He smiled glad he didn't lose apart of his anatomy that metal could never replace. Before leaving, he bowed to Charlie, "Sorry for the trouble," and he left.

                "Kat, thanks." Cythnia said crying on her shoulder.

                "Are you okay?" Kat asked.

                Cythnia looked at her with tear filled eyes and smiled, "Yeah."

                "Then, I suggest you get back to work." Kat smiled before giving her a tissue.

                Cythnia smiled nodding her head.

                Clapping was heard. "Well, wasn't that entertaining?!"

                "Yes, very entertaining."

                The two figures were now known to the whole bar. They were Ronald and Harry MacDougall respectively. Better know as The MacDougall Brothers. Mercenaries hired to the highest buyer.

                They looked in shock.

                Gene had sworn he saw Harry die with his own eyes.

                Jim saw Ronald die. He saw him lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

                Melfina could only mentally say, 'Harry.' He had help free her from the Galactic Leyline-he had died.

                She stared. She never got a break. Just one measly damn break! An outlaw's life was never easy. Kat did the only thing she could do-ignore them. She walked back to the bar getting the next order.

                Harry walked over to her and moved the hair from her ear whispering, "We have to talk." He had missed her.

                "I'm busy or don't you see me working." Kat really didn't have time for the MacClown Brothers.

                Harry held her hand tight. "Not really." Her hands were always soft. Considering the work she did one would think her hands would be dry and hard, but they weren't-her hands were soft.

                He gently removed Kat's hand from Harry's. Proteus knew who he was, it really was no big secret. "She's busy. Now get your clown ass away from her." Proteus said this with a sincere smile.

                Harry's first reflex was to throw a punch, which Proteus expertly caught. Harry looked at him up and down. He concluded his opponent was about 6' and looked to be, maybe 25, and definitely not a genuine human. "Cybrog."

                "The name's Proteus. Species: none of your business. I'm 6'/6'1" give or take a few. You can say I'm about 25. My hobbies consist of kicking your ass here, kicking your ass across Blue Heaven, and many other things pertaining to kicking your ass just about anywhere." Proteus smiled politely as he let go of Harry's fist. He knew he had gotten him angry.

                Kat giggled. She had taught him well.

                Harry was furious. How dare this man say such things? And in front of Kat, the woman who had saved his life. Harry growled in response. "What's your relation to her?"

                Proteus stared at him with a polite smile on his face. He knew he was annoying Harry, and enjoyed every bit of if.

                How dare he?!!! Harry brought up his fist again to inflict pain, "I'm going to wipe that stupid smile off your face!!"

                Before he could, "Harry."

                Harry stopped and looked at the person who had said his name, "Ron, I'm about to…"

                Ronald knew what his younger brother was about to do. This was not the time for such trivial things. He really had to teach his brother these things. "Later, right now let's deal with Kat." He looked at her with a cat-like grin.

                She stared at him hard, and pushed pass Harry stalking toward his older brother. Upon passing him, "No." she whispered in his ear. She continued to a table, it was Gene and Company. "Is there anything else you would like to order?"

                They stared at her. What was going on?

                "No thanks, we're fine." Jim spoke.

                "Here's your bill." she said placing it on the table, "You can pay it at the bar."

                Kat was about to walk to another table when Ronald MacDougall stood in front of her. "We'll talk later."

                She kept her gaze straight ahead staring at his chest area, "How about we don't."

                Ronald smiled, "Harry, we're going."

                "I'll see you later." Harry said angrily as he pointed at Proteus.

                With his polite smile, "Anytime, asshole! Anytime."

                As Harry passed Gene's table he whispered loud enough for all of them to hear, "You're all going to die." A devilish grin appeared on his face as he said this.

                Melfina didn't like the way that sounded, and the way he said it with that grin made her worry. It sounded as if it were true, and there wasn't anyway to escape their fate-to escape Death!

End

After Thoughts: I just couldn't resist! I had to put the MacDougall Brothers in my fic!! SailorRai@aol.com


End file.
